


CHAT NOIR IS A HEART TROB!!!! <3 <3 <3

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Battle Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Post-Magic Reveal, Press and Tabloids, Protectiveness, hottie, magazine, omg, tabloid - Freeform, yessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Chat Noir is really cute while helping Ladybug. What's new honestly?!?





	CHAT NOIR IS A HEART TROB!!!! <3 <3 <3

Chat Noir Has Once Again Proved He Is Our Number One Parisian Heart-Throb

Earlier today Ladybug was _spotted_ battling one-on-one with the latest akumatized victim. They were on top of the Grand Paris Hotel fighting it out and Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. The villain of the day was seen taunting our lucky lady. Our sources claim the conversation went like this:

“Come on Ladybug, come out and hit me. Stop your hiding. I don’t bite--” The akuma started.

“But I do~” Chat Noir seductively purred.

There was a wink and everything to seal the deal. Now, there is the question we are all asking: is he single? Can we slide into his DMs? Will our dream ship Ladynoir ever come true? Stay tuned to eventually find out!

On a separate note: The akuma was taken down in no time by our favorite couple! We were once again saved by their excellence!!!

Brought to you by Bon Voyage!

March 22, 2029 edition

(If you couldn't tell this was a magazine issue :P)

Coincidence the only other trending article was:

Hey laddies and gentlemen having a steamy summer?

Well, you have if you have seen one or more pictures of none other than the highly desirable it-boy, Adrien Agreste. He has everyone in awe after modeling for his father's latest line! He had stopped after turning 18 but it is great to see him back! With his stunning, ripped physique, boyish charm, bad-boy allure, and handsome smile he has us all in love! 

We're willing to bet that his smoldering smirk has gotten him in trouble, his innocent, sexy smile has gotten him out of it. Paris locals spot him out and about in town with friends from lycée and university, and rumor has it he’s engaged to the sensational Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How’s that for wholesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Now you’re a heart-throb in both forms. Congrats!” Plagg teased.
> 
> “Yay! So exciting, I love this! Fame is just so much fun….” Adrien moaned as he handed the kawami his cheese.  
> 


End file.
